


Alive

by colisahotnorthernmess



Category: La Trêve | The Break (Belgian Series)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Ficlet, Friends to Lovers, Ghosts, Kissing, Love, M/M, References to Depression, Seeing the dead, Touching, canon character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29522241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colisahotnorthernmess/pseuds/colisahotnorthernmess
Summary: Story contains spoilers for the end of Series Two. Yoann has a guardian angel - literally - and anyone who has watched the show will know who that is, though I won't put the spoiler in the synopsis. But how long will it take for him to realise that his ghostly friend is permanently by his side because he's in love with him? And how long does it take for him to realise that he feels the same way?
Relationships: Yoann Peeters/Sébastian Drummer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Alive

When Yoann had thought that the presence of Sébastian Drummer was merely a figment of his imagination, it made perfect sense for the dead officer to be everywhere, following his every move. Why wouldn't he be? He was permanently in Yoann's thoughts, so he figured that - yes - he'd always be there - to _haunt_ him, to _judge_ him - as ever-present in reality as he was in his mind. When it became apparent that other people could see Sébastian, and that Yoann had a genuine gift for conversing with the deceased, the tone of those thoughts changed. Drummer wasn't imaginary; he was a spirit trapped in purgatory, and yet he chose to spend every waking moment with the former inspector, and not the lover he left behind, or his poor grieving mother.

At first, it was clear to Peeters that Drummer was acting as his conscience - steering him away from the drink, the drugs, and urging him towards better decisions - with mixed success, _admittedly_. But the case was now well over, Jasmina's funeral - a sad and sombre affair - had taken place almost a month to the day, Dany was behind bars for the rest of his life and the Heiderfeld police had offered him a position once again, should he ever wish to take it. Currently, he was on leave from his teaching job with stress and anxiety; he pottered about the house aimlessly, like a man existing but hardly living. However, one thing was a constant: _Sébastian_. And, over time, it became like love, or the closest thing to love that Yoann seemed to have. So, one day, when he found Drummer sitting idly on the edge of the bed, he beckoned for him to come nearer, relieving him of his shirt in the process.

"Let me," he had whispered, taking the apparition into his arms.

Bizarrely, nothing could have felt more _real_ and _tangible_ than when Sébastian's lips gathered up his own, in a soft, meaningful kiss. And, even though he had never made love to a spectre before, and doubted that many people had, he - ironically - could not have felt more alive at this moment. For what did it honestly mean to be alive? It was a concept long forgotten by Peeters, after the loss of his wife, and the demise of his career in the force. As Drummer's lithe, barely-clothed body slid over his - as he came to sit in his lap, and a tender hand reached out to brush his face - the chains wrapped tightly around Yoann's heart began to loosen, allowing him to truly breathe again. And his lungs inhaled the thick air around him, taking in all that was Sébastian, like the largest gulp of oxygen he had ever taken - spluttering and gasping as if he'd been given the gift of _life_.

Whatever vitality was left in Drummer's spirit found itself being passed on to Peeters, recharging and healing his soul from the very core. Then, Yoann soon realised there was so little left of Sébastian that he began to drift away, but the older man clutched at his hand, now cold as ice, and snatched it back in time, taking only as much as he needed, and leaving a sliver of energy with Drummer, which was enough to keep him where he was. It had taken Sébastian's tragic death for Yoann to understand what he'd actually meant to him, and he wasn't about to let go. His last words to the boy when he was still alive were bitter and angry, and he had previously been dismissive of his ghost, often demanding that he should leave him alone. Here was the time to finally make things _right_ , he decided, interlacing his fingers within the other man's and guiding him into the sheets. 


End file.
